My Dance Of Eternity
by Cerulean Shadow
Summary: Fry recieved a special gift from a friend. Now he wants to give it to Leela at a reunion dance. After that, something else will come...
1. The Gift I Didn't Deserve

**My Dance Of Eternity**

**

* * *

**

"Good news Everyone!" Professor Farnsworth announced. "You will be delivering this special package to the planet of Zeta 23.6."

The 160-year-old professor held up a small little package wrapped up in strong cellophane. Fry, Leela, and Bender barely could see what was inside.

"What's in the package?" Fry asked.  
"It's nothing you know and _shouldn't_ know about!" Professor screamed.

"Yeah, Fry!" Bender said as he threw his beer bottle at him.  
"Ow! What'd you do that for! I bet you would wanna know what's in the package too!"

"Yeah but I just felt like hitting ya."  
"Cut it out, you idiots!" Leela yelled. "We've got a package to deliver and I don't want you guys to start fussing each other!"

After that, Leela took the package and left the TV room.

"What's her problem?" Fry asked his friend.

"I don't know, meat bag, and I don't care." Bender replied as he pulled a cigar from his case. "I don't know about you, but I'm gonna continue this package delivering crap so I can get back and watch TV." Bender lit his cigar and walked out of the room.

"As for me, well I guess I got better things to do than to watch you go about your job as a irresponsible professional like yourself. Toodle-loo!" the professor said to Fry.

"Wrinkled up parakeet moth." Fry mumbled.  
"Thank you!"

After replying to the insult, Professor Farnsworth walked away as Fry left to the Planet Express Ship.

"Such a nice delivery boy, and yet, so out of place... oh well!"

* * *

The Planet Express Ship was heading out right into space. Leela was fully concentrating on her driving and on the mission. During her focusing, Fry walked in the room, wondering if she is feeling well.

"Why were you acting so mad at us back there, Leela?"  
"I wasn't mad, I was just tired of how wild you and Bender can be these days."  
"We're not wild. We're just sometimes like that way."  
"Fry, I don't want to mess up this mission this time, okay? So, I think you should just rest a little."

"I think _you_ need rest."

"Look Fry, We've got other things to do and a package to deliverer. Maybe you should go to sleep for the rest of the trip to get you started. That way you don't have to wake up whining when you stayed up all night trying to prank Bender."

"That could be arranged."  
"What?"  
"Good-night, Leela."  
"Uh, good-night Fry."

Then Fry walked into his room in the ship.

In the morning, the ship finally reached to the planet of Zeta 23.6. They were close to the kingdom of where the leader was. Fry volunteered to take the package over to the kingdom.

"You're just gonna look what's inside aren't ya?" Leela said.  
"No I'm not! I'm just doing my job for your information!" he exclaimed.  
"Someday you'll get fired, and we'll see who gets the big job." Bender said.  
"I wouldn't count on it." he replied.

On his way, Fry looked around the whole kingdom. It was so lavishly decorated. More of a silver and gold sort of speak. Lots of tie die rugs and blankets.

"Wow...it looks like Charlamagne's place. I've hit the jackpot!" he exclaimed.  
"You there! Quit yelling and approach my room!" a guy yelled.

It was the leader. He had on a brown, leather vest and a turquoise sleeveless. Fry thought that he was a hippie, but he didn't suppose he really was. His hair was short and brown, and he wore no shoes. He had a pendant of a peace sign around his neck.

"Are you a hippie?" Fry asked.  
"You wish. I am Bryant, leader of Zeta 23.6. Thy name means strong and honorable, so do not despair."

"Why should I? I just came to deliverer this package."  
"Oh very clever. Well, hand it over boy."  
"It's Fry."  
"Whatever."

Fry handed the leader the package. Bryant was ready to open the cellophane covered gift that still stayed a mystery.

"What's inside?" Fry asked.  
"Why do you think I'm opening this?"  
"Okay okay. I was just curious."

Bryant opened the package. It was a small, black case. They both took a glimpse at it. The leader opened it to reveal a beautiful necklace. It wasn't pearls, but it was full of diamonds. On the other end of the necklace, it was a heart shaped pendant. It was written 'My Love' on it.

"It's beautiful. Is it for you?" Fry asked.

"Hell no! It's for my beautiful girlfriend. She's right over there." Bryant said as he pointed to a woman picking flowers from a field.

She had long, blonde curly hair. Her eyes were bright brown, and she had a flowered head-band. She had on beige sandals, white tank top, and cerulean jeans.

"Wow..." Fry gazed.

"Her name is Meadow. It stands for her personality: Beautiful Field. We've been together for so long, I gave her everything her heart desired. And I think that this necklace is too much for her."

"What are you gonna do with it now?"  
"I don't know. So do you have a girl?"

"No. But there is one girl I do love, but she thinks I'm a jerk. I just wanted her to know how I feel, but she won't give me a chance."

"My Word... here." Bryant said as he handed Fry the case.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I know how much you love your girl. So take this to show her you love her."  
"Thanks. But will Meadow know about this?"  
"Not necessarily. She knows love when she sees it."  
"... Well thanks a million Bryant."  
"No prob."  
"Well, I better be going. Oh, there's something I wanted to ask you: What do you do in your civilization?"

"If you know that Free Waterfall Junior, you know what we are doing here.""You mean trying to stop people from eating animals, right? Like a hippie."

"Almost likely. We're just acting like hippies, but we're actually carnivores. You know, just to let those smelly hippies to leave us alone."

"And yet you had to live your life like a bunch of freaks."  
"What a waste."

**To Be Continued...**


	2. A Little Advice From A Good Friend

**My Dance Of Eternity**

**

* * *

CHAPTER 2 **

After Bryant gave Fry the necklace, Fry returned to the Planet Express Ship. He hid the pendant in his pocket so Leela or Bender wouldn't see it.

"Did you deliver the package?" Leela asked.  
"Yep." Fry replied.

"Did you get to see what was in it? 'Cause you know we're dying to see what's in there. Well, not technically but-" Bender said.

"No, I didn't. But I bet it was something very special."  
"Bite my shiny metal ass! It's just cellophane! What's the deal about that?" Bender exclaimed.

"Shut up, you two. We're going home." Leela said.

After their complaints, The Planet Express Ship took off. Fry was still a little surprised that he received the necklace to give to Leela. But it taunt him. He cant just walk up to her and give her the necklace! He had to think of something that could easily get the attention of the girl he desperately loves.

* * *

"So how was your trip?" Hermes Conrad asked the three deliverers. "The usual." Fry said.  
"Nothing new." Leela said.  
"Whatever floats your boat." Bender said. 

"Well, good enough. Now and days, maybe you can assist me on tackling the hungry, man eating anteaters." Hermes said.

"Thanks Hermes, but we're kinda tired. You know, above all the delivering we've been through." Leela said.

"But it was just one trip!" Hermes exclaimed.  
"We don't care. We're just lazy." Bender said.

After Leela and Bender left the living room, Fry walked up to Hermes.

"Hermes, that trip was special. The leader gave me this necklace even though I was supposed to give it to him." Fry said as he pulled out the pendant from the pocket of his jacket.

Hermes took it in his right hand and examined the golden pendant up close and personal. He was quite impressed with the gift.

"Hmm... this is mighty fancy. Why would the leader of Zeta 23.6 give you this pendant?"  
"Long story. I'll explain it to you in the closet."

As they got in the closet, Fry told Hermes everything he needed to know about the trip. Hermes thought for a moment about what he has been told.

"Unusual story. And yet... so hard to believe-"  
"You gotta believe me Hermes!"  
"Okay, okay. I believe you mon. Now, why didn't you tell Leela and Bender?"

"That's the point! I'm going to give this pendant to Leela! But I can't just give it to her just like that, Hermes. What am I going to do now?" Fry asked.

"Hmm... well, I do recall getting this poster yesterday." Hermes said as he pulled out a poster. It said:

* * *

_**Company Reunion Dance**_

_**July 25th**_

_**1266 Farway St. At the Old Basketball Stadium**_

**_We will reserve cake, ice cream, refreshments, and music. The reunion dance will begin at 9:10 - 11:10. Be sure to bring a partner with you during the dance (Same sexes please!). Dr. Zoidberg will be provided as a chaperone. If any information, don't call us! We will see you there!_**

_**signed,**_

_**Professor Hubert Farnsworth**_

_**

* * *

**_

"A reunion dance? Are you saying I should take Leela as my partner?" Fry asked.

"Yes. And maybe you should give her the pendant when you reach for the slow dance. That way, it wouldn't get out of hand." Hermes explained.

"Excellent! I can finally do this! I can finally show Leela how I feel about her!" Fry cheered as he clutched the poster with his two hands. Then he heard knocking at the door.

"Hurry up in there! Zoidberg's got to go too, he does!" Zoidberg yelled from outside.

"Oh that reminds me, Fry." Hermes said. "You still have to help me on those man eating anteaters."

"Uh... maybe later. I've got business." Fry said as he rushed out of the closet.  
"Get out of the closet Hermes! I've got business myself." Zoidberg said.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**


	3. She Said Yes?

**My Dance Of Eternity  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

Fry saw Leela sitting on the couch. He was a little nervous to ask her out for the dance. What really worried him is if she said no. He prayed that she wouldn't reject him this time. So he took a long, deep breath, and walked into the living room.

"Hey Leela." Fry said.  
"Hey Fry. How are you doing?" Leela asked.  
"Pretty good. I just got this from Hermes." Fry said as he pulled out the poster.

Leela took it and read it. She thought for a moment. There came a little shiver up Fry's spine.

"Hmm... are you going?" she asked.  
"Um... uh... p-probably." he replied.

"Oh. I probably will be going. It might be fun."  
"Oh, good. 'Cause I was gonna ask you if you could... uh, well uh... be my partner?"  
"... Well... I guess you deserve a second chance... so okay." Leela said.

"Great! Um, are you sure?"  
"Oh yes. I really want to go with someone I can trust than with a mornic maniac."

"Okay. Um, I'll see you later." Fry said.  
"Okay. See you tomorrow night. I hope it'll be great."  
"You too."

Fry walked out of the living room. He took a huge sigh of relief. He did it! He finally did it! He's never been so happy! But he's never been so nervous. But he knew that he had to remain calm and try to get through with this.

* * *

The next morning, Fry got up pretty early. He took a shower, got dressed, and went to the clothing store. He wanted to buy a wonderful tuxedo that would be perfect for the dance. He hoped that there were cheap tuxedos on sale. As he walked around, he found the perfect black and white tuxedo that fits him perfectly. And it was cheap! He spent no less than 4.00 on that tuxedo. When he got back to his apartment, he tried it on a few times to see if it looked good on him. Bender has been worried about his human friend. He barely wasted his times doing something like this. 

While Fry was fixing up his tuxedo at 8:56 p.m, Bender finally walked in to check on him.

"Fry, what the hell are you doing? Goin' on a date?"  
"Actually, I'm taking Leela to the company reunion."  
"What do you mean company reunion?"

"Here." Fry said as he handed Bender the poster.

"Mm-Hmm, yep... uh-huh, all right... damn! I don't have a partner!"  
"You can take Amy."  
"Nah. I thought of a better way to get to that dance, at the easy way."  
"Well good luck. The professor might kick you out."

"Not on my watch meat bag. And according to my watch, I think it's almost time for you to pick Leela up."

"Oh God, you're right! I better get going!"  
"Take care of yourself. Or you might as well don't need a life."

* * *

Fry walked in front of Leela's Apartment: Apartment 1I. He took another deep breath and knocked on the door. For a few seconds, Leela appeared at the front door, wearing a beautiful blue sparkling dress. Fry never saw her so beautiful. He wouldn't stop looking at her. And he thought he never did. 

"Fry, are you okay?" she asked.  
"Uh... yeah. You look great, Leela."  
"Thanks Fry."  
".. Nervous?"  
"Not quite. This _is _a reunion dance. Besides, I bet we'll have a great time."

"I Hope So. 'Cause I really hope I'll have a good time with you.And I know that you will be the meaning in my happiness tonight. "

"Awww. That's so sweet."

After those two said that, there came a banging next door. Then there came an old woman's voice from behind the door.

"Quit your bragging! I'm trying to enjoy a moment with _my _boyfriend too!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *


	4. The Beginning Of The Party

**My Dance of Eternity**

**

* * *

**  
_**Cerulean Shadow's Note: I'm adding songs to two of the chapters in this story. If you're begging to know what songs are in here, here's your answer:**_

_**Shut Up-Nick Lachey  
On The Way Down-Ryan Cabrera  
Sweetest Sin-Jessica Simpson  
Yeah!-Usher ft.Lil Jon & Ludacris  
Lala-Ashlee Simpson  
There You Were-Jessica Simpson & Mark Anthony  
What It's Like To Be Me-Britney Spears**_

_**Not all of the songs are added in the same chapter, but probably three or four of them will be in this chapter. And I'm adding parts of the song in the chapter. Some of the songs that are presented above, are just songs of people doing in the scene. There are more songs in the dance, I just want these songs to be in scenes. There's this song, "There You Were" it is a slow song, and I know for sure I'm saving it for last. If you know what I mean. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**CHAPTER 4 **

As Fry and Leela got to the old Basketball Stadium, over twenty hovercars and ships at the parking space. They decided to park at the end of the line. It was quite difficult to figure out which row the Planet Express Ship was because of too much vehicles.

"Wow. Must be a lot of co-workers." Fry said as he walked across the sidewalk with Leela beside him.

"Nah. Probably some relatives or friends." Leela said.

As they entered the stadium, almost 30 people were there. But to them, it looked more than 30.

"Wow. This is gonna be some dance." Fry said.  
"Yeah. But I know we're gonna have a good time." Leela replied. "I'm gonna get some punch."

"Okay."

As Leela walked over to the stand, Fry noticed Zoidberg standing over at the door. He was practically doing nothing! Fry walked over to his lobster friend and talked with him a little.

"Hey Zoidberg. Whatcha doing?" Fry asked.

"What does it look like, Fry? I'm a chaperone! What are you up to, might I ask?"  
"Leela and I are just dancing here. Come to think of it, why would the professor want to throw a dance?"

"I'm a doctor Fry, not a fortune teller!"  
"I'm just asking!"  
"All right, all right. I do not know why the professor would want to throw a dance. But I suppose it's for his entertainment."

"Works for me... I guess."

Then, the song, "Sweetest Sin" played on the stereo. It sounded so graceful and full of scenes.

"Ah, Sweetest Sin. Sounds like a good song for you and Leela to dance to." Zoidberg said.

"I guess." Fry said as he walked to Leela at the stand.

_Can you imagine us,  
Making love,_

"Hey Leela."  
"Hi Fry."

"Um, would you... um... I mean... w-would you... like to dance?"  
"... Sure."

Fry took Leela's hand and prepared for the dance that was going to be the sign of perfection.

_The way you would feel the first time that we touched,  
Can you think of it..  
The way I dream of it,  
I want you to see like I'm seeing you..  
It's a picture of perfection,  
The vision of you and I.._

Fry danced like he never danced before in this kind of music. Leela was practically giggling! Fry liked the way that she enjoyed his dancing. To show more entertainment, he danced some more. Really, really slowly. Fry thought that he was making a fool of himself, but he continued moving to the beat of the song.

_Your lips upon my lips,  
Can you just picture this..  
Your finger tips on my finger tips,  
Your skin upon my skin..  
Would be the Sweetest Sin,  
That would be the Sweetest Sin.._

Leela started to follow his beat to the song and they both danced the night away.

_All night I lie awake,  
Cause it's to much to take.._

**ONE SONG LATER...**

The professor put in a kind of rock and roll beat next after "Sweetest Sin". It really got Fry and Leela beating into the rhythm of the music. It was a Britney Spears song, but they didn't care. The song was great and kind of street like, but it got everyone going on. Including Dr. Zoidberg!

_Walk a mile in my shoes  
Do me right or I'm through  
Can't you see that  
If you wanna stay around (I'm telling you)  
You got to figure me out  
Take your time or you lose  
This is my game, my rules  
And I can see, obviously,  
Baby You don't know  
What It's like to be me_

At the back of the stadium, Bender was sneaking up behind the stand. He didn't have a partner with him, but that was part of his plan. While the song was playing, Bender tried to act natural. He spotted a whole 12 pack bottles of Botwieser beer. With no one looking, he took the 12 bottles and put it in his case.

"Hey! Where'd all the beer go?" a man asked out loud.

Bender chuckled and sneaked over to the other side of the stadium when nobody was paying attention.

_Don't you get it twisted boy  
I want you too  
But you got my heart to win  
Before I let you in  
And this deceives you baby  
I'm not the average lady  
I need someone to love..._  
_Baby, take the time to realize I'm  
not the kind to sacrifice..._

After the end of the song, the professor gave everyone some time to rest while listening to "Shut Up" by Nick Lachey. Fry and Leela sat on two comfortable chairs. They were out of breath from dancing.

"Wow... this was a great dance!" Fry gasped.  
"Yeah! I need rest." Leela said.  
"Yeah. Boy, I wish Bender was here to-"

Fry was interrupted by a loud,

"Psst! Fry, Leela!"

It was Bender. He was under the table of where the food was.

_Oh, oh, oh  
Shut Up_

_You say you want me  
That you hate me  
Try to love me wanna break me  
Guess I'm sleeping on the couch again  
You say no, when you mean yes  
Is this a game some kind of test  
Now why cant we just  
Turn out the light  
Forget how to fight_  
'_Cuz we got tonight_

"Bender? What are you doing under there?" Fry asked.  
"Quiet, Fry! Nobody knows I'm here."  
"Bender, you cant just sneak into a party without a partner." Leela said.

"Without anybody knowing, I can. Now listen, if someone sees me, I want you to distract for me when I'm in trouble."

"You're stealing? At a party?" Leela asked.  
"... Yes." Bender said in a sly voice.

"Bender, me and Leela are dancing. Pretty soon we're going to have to dance together in a slow song..." Fry said until he realized what he said.

"... Yeah, Bender. We'll help you when you need help." Leela said unexpectedly.

"... All right. I'll let you lovebirds enjoy an evening..." Bender said as he snuck under the table.

_"Lovebirds?" _Leela and Fry both said together.

'_Cuz  
When we take our clothes off  
Don't you know the world stops  
When we touch, when we kiss  
When we shut up for a moment  
We are minded by the one thing  
You on me or nothing  
When we touch, when we kiss,  
When we shut up  
Don't say anything at all..._

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**


	5. Twisting The Night Away!

**My Dance of Eternity**

**

* * *

**The next song was an extra beating to the body of the music. "Lala" was the name. Fry and Leela had no idea that the professor had a good taste in music these days. Fry kept on dancing until he couldn't keep up with the music.

"Fry, you can rest anytime!" Leela exclaimed while she danced with him.  
"Nah! I've got this beat goin' on!" Fry yelled.

Back over at the DJ, the professor was also dancing in a humorous way. Hermes was surprised to see how much fun the professor has ever had.

"Sweet fox of Planet Xerox. I didn't know you could dance Professor." Hermes said as he held a glass punch in his right hand.

"You didn't know I could wha?" Professor asked as he continued dancing.

_You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your french maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream  
_

_You can meet me on an airplane  
Or in the back of the bus  
You can throw me like a boom-a-rang  
I'll come back and beat you up_

Bender still appeared in the stadium. He stuffed a few cigars and bottles of beer in his case. Acting normal, he was strutting like he had a blast at this party. While he was walking, he stole a man's wallet containing $1,956. Zoidberg noticed him and ran to his side.

"Bender, my good friend! This party is a blast! I've never experienced anything like this! Let's dance!" he said as he grabbed on to Bender's arm.

"No thanks, Dorkberg. I'd rather stick with the floozies." Bender said.  
"But they'll serve free beer to the winner of the dance competition!"

Bender looked amazed.

"Free beer, you say? Sign me up Zoidberg!"  
"You don't have to sign up. Besides, the people are waiting for you right now."

A crowd of people formed a circle around a circle of light. They were yelling and cheering for Bender to dance.

"Well, here goes somethin'"

_Oh, I have waited here for you  
Don't, keep me waiting_

_You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your french maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream_

Bender got into the circle and started dancing out of control. He may have danced a bunch in previous times, but not like this! This was out of this world! The Professor, Hermes, Amy, Fry, Leela, and Zoidberg were watching him break the sweat.

"Bender! Bender! Bender!" they all chanted.

The more that the crowd and his co-workers were chanting, the more moves he danced into. He thought he was never going to stop dancing.

"Wow! Look at Bender dance!" Fry exclaimed.  
"Yeah! He's gonna win the competition for sure!" Leela said.

_You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your french maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream_

_I feel safe with you  
I can be myself tonight  
It's all right, with you  
Cuz you hold, my secrets tight  
You do..._

**TWO SONGS LATER...**

After the last two songs were over, Bender was still dancing. He never got tired of entertaining his audience. Everyone was exhausted.

"My God. Bender's been dancing ever since 'Lala' came on. Now he's listening to 'Yeah!'" Fry exclaimed.

"If he keeps this up one more time, he's gonna break apart on music!" Leela exclaimed.

"He's just so obsessive with that free beer, he wont stop 'till get gets it." Hermes said.  
"Bender! Quit dancing! You're gonna break apart just for 24 packs of beer!" Amy yelled.

Bender didn't listen. He just continued dancing while singing the lyrics to the song.

_Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down to come  
and get me  
Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I  
forgot she told me  
Yeah (yeah) Cause if my girl new it'd  
be best to hold me  
Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was  
all up on me screaming,_

_Yeah, (yeah, yeah)  
Yeah, (yeah)  
Yeah!  
Yeah, (yeah, yeah)  
Yeah, (yeah)  
Yeah! _

"Not 'till I win!" he screamed.  
"Poor Bender. Soon he'll be a five pound microwave when he stops this dance." Hermes said.

"He will soon, 'cause he won the trophy of the dance competition, and the free 24 packs of beer!" the Professor exclaimed as he held a gold trophy and the 24 packs of Botwieser.

Bender finally stopped dancing and ran to his two prizes. He put the trophy in his case, took one of the bottles of beer, and drank.

"Finally! I thought you were going to bust apart if you didn't stop dancing!" Fry exclaimed.

"Well, I-" Bender started.

As Bender was about to talk, he split apart into a million pieces!

"-Feel lucky..." Bender said.

_Watch out!  
My outfit's ridiculous, In the club  
lookin' so conspicuous.  
And Rowl!  
These women al on the prowl,  
If you hold the head steady  
I'm a milk the cow. (yeah)  
Forget about the game  
I'm a spit the truth, (what?)  
I won't stop till I get em  
in they birthday suits..._

**ONE BREAK LATER...**

Fry and Leela volunteered to help Bender pull himself together... literally! They only got half of the parts of his body into place.

"Wow. Who would know that I would have a blast for dancing until my body fell apart?" Bender asked.

"Well, you won a trophy, free Botwieser beer, and fell apart trying to entertain yourself for over 20 minutes." Fry said.

"And here we are, fixing your body while listening to Ryan Cabrera." Leela said.  
"Yeah... hey! Why the hell aren't you two dancin'?" Bender asked.  
"I don't know. Maybe we don't like this song." Leela said.

"Or maybe we're just exhausted." Fry said.  
"Come to think of it, what time is it anyway, Fry?" Leela asked.

"It's... 11:00 p.m. Only 10 minutes left." he replied.

_And on the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself  
And I won't forget  
The way you loved me  
On the way down  
I almost fell right through  
But I held onto you_

_I've been wondering why  
It's only me  
Have you always been inside  
Waiting to breathe_

"That means that there's just one more minute left for a slow song to arise." Bender said.

After Bender said that, the lights of the stadium started to turn blue and purple. Couples started to join for the upcoming slow song.

"You two better get up there and dance before this is over." Bender said to Fry and Leela.

"What about you?" Fry asked a bodiless Bender.  
"I'll just sit here and watch you two break moves."  
"Okay... you... um, do you wanna dance Leela?" Fry asked.  
"... I'd love to, Fry." she answered.

Fry sat up, gently took Leela's hand, and walked her to the middle of the stadium.

**_"This I gotta see..." _**Bender thought.

_It's all right  
Sunlight  
On my face  
I wake up and yeah, I'm alive  
'cause on the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself  
And I won't forget  
The way you loved me  
On the way down  
I almost fell right through  
But I held onto you_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**


	6. I'm In Love With You

**My Dance of Eternity**

**

* * *

**

Fry and Leela stood in the middle of the stadium. They were quite nervous that the final song was a slow song. They had to dance into this bright song until it was over. Neither of them complained in their thoughts, they were going to get through with this.

"All right people! This is gonna be our last song until time to go! So grab a loving partner and dance! Dance! Dance!" the professor exclaimed on the microphone.

He put on the bright slow song. Sweetly, he said,

"So enjoy the bright rhythm of Mark Anthony and Jessica Simpson."

Nervously, Fry put his hands on Leela's waist, as she put her hands around his neck. Then, with the music starting, they began to dance.

They were both staring into each other's eyes many times that they forgot of where they were dancing. But they didn't care. For a while, Fry and Leela started to enjoy the moment. So they relaxed and continued dancing. Bender watched the two dance the night away. For the first time, he kind of felt happy for his friend that he would finally dance with Leela.

_I was counting down the minutes  
I was wishing on the stars  
I was praying for a sign  
And trying to beat the odds  
I was dreaming of you  
From before I saw your face  
And there you were  
Waiting for that day  
Then you reached through the hurricane  
When you baby you called my name_

Fry and Leela were more than silent, they were staring into each other's thoughts.

"So... they're putting a lot of Jessica Simpson songs." Fry said.  
"Well, they are romance songs. And you know that she's in love." Leela said.  
"Yeah, I guess... and so am I."

"You are? Wow. With who?" Leela asked.  
"... Leela, I think I'm ready to tell you. Right now. Starting with what I'm about to give you."

_You broke through the storm  
And you turned back the night  
Baby you are the fire  
Burning the midnight sky  
And your love  
Keeps taking me higher  
Just when all hope was gone  
Where the hero belongs...  
There you were_

"What is it?" Leela asked as Fry reached into his pocket.  
"Leela. This is for you." Fry said as he gave Leela the velvet case.

Leela held it and slowly opened it. She saw the beautiful pendant that said 'My Love'. It made her bring tears to her eye. The turquoise pendant shined in the light from the ceiling.

"Fry... it... it's so beautiful. Where did you get this?" Leela asked.  
"The leader of Zeta 23.6 gave it to me. He was gonna give it to his girlfriend, but he said that it was right for me to give it to you."

"... You didn't have to do this..."  
"But I wanted to. I wanted to show you how I really feel."

_Must have broken into heaven  
Just to roll back the clouds  
Were you on a mission  
Were you seeking me out  
Was I that one in a million  
Was I that one sacred kiss  
That you couldn't chance  
You just couldn't miss  
Then you babe you whispered through the silent tears  
When you, you swept away all my fears_

Leela took the pendant out of the case and put it around her neck. Fry thought she was beautiful with the pendant.

"Thank you Fry. Very much." Leela said.  
"Your welcome. But Leela, there's something else I need to tell you. And it's very important." Fry replied.

"What is it?"  
"Leela..." Fry took Leela's right hand into both his hands.

"I love you."

_You broke through the storm  
And you turned back the night  
Baby you are the fire  
Burning the midnight sky  
And your love  
Keeps taking me higher  
Just when all hope was gone  
Where the hero belongs...  
There you were babe_

"... Y-You do?"  
"Yes. More than anything else in the world."

Bender heard this moment. He was quite surprised.

"Wow. That was easy." he said.

Leela put her hands on Fry's shoulders, moved her head closer to his, and kissed him. Fry's eyes were wide open. But he ignored that and kissed along with her. Her kiss was a sign to him that she loved him too. Their kiss lasted for quite a while.

_Standing in the middle of nowhere,  
With your arms wide open and you,  
You were the reason when there was no reason in my life  
You're the reason in my life_

In the background, they heard people clapping and cheering. They broke the kiss and looked to see who they were clapping at.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let's give a big cheer to the dances' most beautiful couple, Fry and Leela!" Bender said through the microphone. He finally had his body repaired, so he had no trouble bouncing over to the DJ with no body.

Fry and Leela were both amazed at this, and smiled. Bender walked down the stadium with the microphone and stood in front of the two couple.

"Fry, you have anything to say to the rest of the partygoers here?" Bender asked.

"Yeah. I couldn't have been here dancing, partying, having the time of my life... without Leela. She's the meaning in my life that I could never forget. If anything happened to her I would have killed myself, just to keep her safe. I love Leela with all my heart and soul. And if I didn't, I wouldn't be with her right now. I love you Leela. And I always will until the day I die." Fry said.

_You broke through the storm  
And you turned back the night  
Baby you are the fire  
Burning the midnight sky  
And your love  
Keeps taking me higher  
Just when all hope was gone  
There you were babe_

Leela's eye was flowing with tears. Fry would always be there for her. And she would never leave his sight for even a minute.

"Beautiful Fry. You have anything to say Leela?" Bender asked.

"Yes, I do. I'm glad that Fry said all those wonderful things to me. Back then, he tried to impress me with everything that he could. But I wouldn't give him a chance. But now I gave him a chance into becoming my partner for this dance, and I'm more than happy to give him a chance at everything. Fry has always loved me, and I never saw that. Until today, I love him as much as he loves me; more than I'll ever know." Leela said.

After that, Fry and Leela gave each other a wondrous hug. Everyone started to cheer and clap at their sweet romance that they possess.

_You broke through the storm  
And you turned back the night  
Baby you are the fire  
Burning the midnight sky  
And your love  
Keeps taking me higher  
Just when all hope was gone  
Where the hero belongs...  
There you were_

"Great as life can be. You both have anything to say to _each other_?" Bender asked.

Fry and Leela looked at each other. Then they both nodded.

"I love you." they both said.

"With all my heart." Fry said.  
"With all my soul." Leela said.

"With everything that I am." Fry and Leela both said. Then they kissed.

Everyone was so happy too see both Fry and Leela get together at last. And their love only took two things: a confession, and a small, turquoise pendant.

_Like the light in the eye of the storm  
Telling me not to cry anymore  
There you were  
Where I watched my whole world fall apart  
Shining through like on angel from afar  
Oh like an angel..._

**

* * *

"And that's the story of how Fry and Leela got together. You guys impressed?" asked Meadow.**

**"That was beautiful!" her sister said.  
"But how can you remember all of those things at once?" Bryant asked  
"It is always better not knowing Bryant." Meadow said as she stared up at Earth.**

**"It's always better not knowing."**

**THE END**

**

* * *

**


End file.
